The Appearance of Spectre
by Tracker78
Summary: Co Written by Agent 505. A new changer makes the scene but is she trustworthy or just a pawn of Dark Rider's? Read and Review.


_**The Mysterious Specter**_

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Miller?" Michelle asked the school principal.

"Yes, Michelle. I have a favor to ask of you," he said.

"What kind of favor?" Michelle asked.

"There's a new student coming to Diego High this year, and because it's her senior year, we were hoping that you'd be able to help her get a feel for the school," Mr. Miller explained.

"Her senior year? That's too bad that she had to switch schools just before then," Michelle said.

"Yes. You see, Michelle, she's had a trying childhood- like yourself, I understand. Her mother's been having financial problems, and her father left the family just recently- from what she's told me. Keep that in mind when you meet her," Mr. Miller explained.

"Okay, sure. Who is she, anyways?" Michelle asked.

"Her name is Collette Simmons, and she's originally from Greatland, Oregon," Mr. Miller said.

"Greatland...she's not new to large cities, then," Michelle said.

"Correct. We just want her to feel welcome, and since she's involved in volleyball, the coach decided you'd be the one to show her around," he added.

"No problem, Mr. Miller. I'd be happy to, but I'm wondering...why did you ask us before school started?" Michelle asked, knowing it was the third week in August.

"If I'm not mistaken, that's when volleyball tryouts are being planned, correct?" he asked.

"Actually, the tryouts are scheduled for the third week in September, Mr. Miller. The signup sheets are just now being printed," she said.

Mr. Miller checked his organizer. "Mm...so it is...well, no point in going unprepared then...Collette will be here in an hour, so make sure you're ready. The only places closed off are the library and the pool area, okay?" Mr. Miller asked.

"I'll show her where they are, then. Anything else she should know about?" Michelle asked.

"If she's driving to school, remind her about getting a parking permit. It'll come in handy, I'm sure you know," he said.

"What? No, actually, I don't drive, Mr. Miller," she said.

"Really? I thought everyone had their license by now," he said.

"Yes, I've got my license, but I still prefer a bike to and from school, unless it's bad weather, when I'll walk. It's only a mile for me," she explained, not giving away her secret.

"Oh, my apologies. I'm sure she'll come here, so I'll see you in an hour, then?" he asked.

"Okay, I'll be ready for her," Michelle said.

"Great," he said, and went to his paperwork.

Why do they always pick me for these things, Michelle thought to herself. So be it- another person to not change in front of.

An hour passed, and Michelle waited in the office until she stepped in- the girl was blond, well built up top, and about 5'7"- a little bit taller than Michelle was.

"Hi, you must be Collette," Michelle said.

"That's me. Are you the tour guide Mr. Miller told me about? Sorry I was late, I had trouble finding the place," she said.

"Yeah, it is tucked away a bit, isn't it? I'm Michelle Peyton," Michelle said, extending her hand.

"Collette Simmons," Collette said, shaking it.

"Nice to meet you. Do you have any questions to start, or shall we begin with the tour?" Michelle asked.

"First- what posistion do you play?" she asked.

"Actually, I'm not planning on playing this year," Michelle replied.

"Oh, that's too bad. Why not?" Collette asked.

"Focus on my studies, and won't have much time for it. I will be equipment manager and assistant coach though- I used to play forward and serves," Michelle replied.

"I play forward too," Collette said.

"Great, maybe I'll see what you can do later! Anything else, or do you want to wait until the end?" Michelle asked again.

"I'll wait," she said.

"Okay. As I'm sure you already know, this is the main office. If you ever need to talk with Mr. Miller or Mr. Combs, the assistant principal, just schedule an appointment and they'll chat- Mr. Miller's a tad forgetful without his secretary, but he's always got time to hang out. Just down the hall is the attendance office, where you'll go if you end up coming to class a little late. Around the corner from there is the counselor's center, where the counselors are to help pick out a college and other career decisions..." Michelle went on as she showed her around the office, and remainder of the school.

"...and this is the main gym. There are a few other gyms as well- three on this floor and two more below this one. The locker rooms are on either side- ours is on that side there- don't get confused," Michelle added.

"Right," Collette said, with a giggle.

"And, conveniantly enough, the volleyball net is set up. Since that's really about it, can I see what you've got?" Michelle asked.

"You've got it," Collette said, taking the ball. She threw the ball up and did an overhand serve, spiking it down to the floor on the other side hard.

"Wow, that's a great spike! I'll serve it up to you, and hit it as hard as you want," Michelle said, thowing the ball over the net. Collette jumped up and spiked it down again, causing the ball to bounce upwards of 5 feet.

"How's that?" she asked, catching her breath.

"Great, the coach'll die when he sees that spike. Let's volley for awhile, okay?" Michelle asked.

"No spikes?" she asked.

"Just a volley- to see your control," Michelle said, underhanding it to Collette.

They volleyed back and forth, and then Collette missed one, going to a knee as sweat appeared on her forehead.

"You okay?" Michelle asked.

"Sorry, I've...I don't feel so good all of a sudden," Collette said.

"Dizzy? I'm sorry if it's my fault," Michelle said.

Collette's hands rolled into wheels, and Michelle noticed them right away.

"Huh?" she asked.

"What is it?" Collette asked.

"Collette, you might want to get on your hands and knees or something," she said, stepping back.

"What for, Michelle?" Collette asked, unaware of her hands.

"You're turning into a car," Michelle said.

"A what?" Collette asked, as she fully morphed into a vibrant purple Dodge Viper.

"Another one?" Michelle said to herself.

"You're crazy, Michelle. People don't turn into cars- especially me," Collette said.

"Check this out," Michelle said, taking out a small mirror she kept in her backpack. She showed it to the car.

The car slowly backed up before stopping.

"You're...not kidding, are you?" Collette asked.

"Here," Michelle said, pouring some water on Collette's hood, changing her back into a beautiful young girl.

She looked at her arms, and inspected. Yes, she was her human self again.

"What happened?" Collette asked.

"Come with me," Michelle said, taking her bag. Collette grabbed hers and followed close behind.

"Don't be shocked at what you're about to see- because you just did the same thing I'm about to," Michelle said, starting to jog in place.

"Do what?" Collette asked.

"This," Michelle said, as her hands turned into wheels.

"What in the...what's with you?" Collette asked, staring at Michelle's wheels.

"Have you ever looked at your hands when you get that weird feeling?" Michelle asked, just before she fully changed into Summer.

Collette just stared at Summer, wided eyed.

"Get in, there's someone I want you to meet," Summer said, opening her driver's door. A confused Collette just sat down and buckled up, as the convertible took over and drove off towards Chase Labs.

They arrived shortly afterwords, and in the meantime Summer had explained to Collette how she was combined with the convertible. Collette had a hard time making sense of it, but when she arrived at Chase Labs she just stepped out and Dr. Chase was there expecting them, as Summer had radioed in advance that she was coming.

"Hi Summer, is this Collette?" Dr. Chase asked.

"You won't believe what I found out about her, doc," Summer said.

"Hello miss. I am Dr. Thomas Chase, an inventor here in Diego City. Summer tells me you're from Greatland, right?" he asked.

"Summer? I thought her name was Michelle," Collette asked.

"It is- while she's a human. As a car, her name is Summer," Dr. Chase replied.

"Could you give me a hand, doc?" Summer asked.

"Of course," the doc said, hosing Summer down. Michelle soon appeared in the space, and Collette again stared wide-eyed.

"Does someone want to explain what's going on here, please?" Collette asked, a bit stressed.

"Calm down, please. Collette, did you ever see a ray like the one over there before?" Dr. Chase asked, motioning to the Transmute Ray.

"Yeah, I saw it in some warehouse somewhere," she replied.

"Dark Rider's lab...I thought we destroyed that thing?" Michelle asked, drying off her hair.

"Who's Dark Rider? Why did you become a car? What's...oh crap," Collette said, feeling her forehead, which had become sweaty again. The feeling once again overwhelmed her.

"I think she's changing again," Michelle said as Collette's hands again rolled into wheels.

"Collette, quickly, look at your hands," Dr. Chase said.

Collette held up her hands, and just freaked. "Oh my God!" she said, staring at her hands.

"Just relax, and it will be over soon," Michelle said, as Collette was forced to her hands and knees, when her face and upper body stretched out, followed by her lower body into the body of the dodge Viper once again.

"Michelle, you might want to call up the others," Dr. Chase said, going up to the viper.

"Right," Michelle said.

"Collette, just calm down and don't try to move. Where did you find this other ray?" Dr. Chase asked again.

"I don't know! What happened to me?" Collette asked again.

"Your body became too hot, and because it was combined with a deep purple dodge viper, changed into it. Listen carefully- when you become too hot or nervous, you will change into this car. When you calm down and cool off, and only then, will you revert to your normal human self. Does that makes sense?" Dr. Chase calmly explained.

The car was silent.

"I've got Bret and the others on the way, doc," Michelle said.

"Good. Collette, can you hear me?" Dr. Chase asked.

"Yes, I hear you," she replied.

"Good. Does what I told you make sense?" he asked.

"No," Collette said.

"It's a start," Michelle said.

After Turbo, Kris, Pattie and Alex arrived, Collette calmed down and, after changing back into herself, was introduced to the Turbo Team.

"Glad you could make it, gang," Michelle said.

"What's the emergency?" Alex asked.

"Gang, this is Collette Simmons. It seems she's been imprompty introduced to our little group here," the doc said.

"Bret Matthews," Bret said.

"Hey Coll. Kris Matthews," Kris said.

"Nice to meet you, Collette. I'm Pattie Jones," Pattie said.

"Name's Alex Carter," Alex said.

Collette waved. "Hi," she said.

"So what's your story?" Bret asked.

"Bret!" Pattie said, slapping him.

"Collette, could I use you for a moment?" the doc asked.

"For what?" she asked.

"Only a moment," the doc said, firing his heat ray on her.

"Oooh, I feel so hot again," Collette said, as her hands changed into wheels.

"Oh man," Alex said.

"What's next?" Kris asked.

"How'd that happen?" Pattie asked.

"Welcome to the club," Bret asked.

"Am I...becoming a car again?" Collette asked.

"That's right," the group echoed as Collette again changed into a viper.

"Wow..." Kris said.

"And I thought I become a cool car," Bret said.

"That's a cool looking car," Alex said.

"But, you like a convertible over a viper, don't you?" Michelle said, nudging him.

"Am I a car yet?" Collette asked.

"How do you feel, Collette?" Pattie asked.

"Like I've been run over by a freight train," she replied.

"Yeah, that's about how I felt the first time it happened to me," Bret said.

"What?" Collette asked.

"Collette, both Bret, Kris and myself share the same ability," Michelle said, resting her hand on Collette's hood.

"I'm scared," Collette said.

"We'll help you through this, Collette," Kris said.

"Hey, hold on- Kris, she's got some similar abilities to you," Alex said, peering inside. Everything was present, except her missiles were not as strong. She had lazers and mines instead.

"Mines? Okay, now I'm jealous," Kris said.

"Mines? What do you mean, mines?" Collette asked.

"Collette, I've got to ask you another question quick. At this site where you found the ray...." the doc said, but was interupted.

"No! Stop! Please! You're confusing me!" she said, and somehow drove out into the test track.

"Come on, let's stop her," Kris said, taking the ray.

"Whoa- let me, that's an expensive instrument," the doc said, taking it from her and blasting the three, changing them into their respective car forms.

"I'll take the front, you two trap her in from the side and rear," Tracker said, taking off.

"Right," Turbo said.

"I'm right behind ya," Summer said.

The four cars sped onto the test track, and the rest of the humans managed to stay out of the way as Turbo, Tracker and Summer easily trapped the viper, who had little knowledge of driving herself.

"Collette, we'll help you through this- just calm down, and we'll talk, okay?" Summer asked through the radios.

"I'm scared," she said again.

"Rightly so," Turbo said.

"Just chill, girl- trust us, we've been like this for a year," Tracker said as Dr. Chase arrived with the hose.

They all changed back and found the break room near the Special Invention Lab, where there were some chairs and tables. Everyone was comfortable while discussing their backgrounds.

"And now I'm working for Dr. Chase as a mail carrier," Michelle concluded.

"So...you were once normal, too," Collette said.

"I'm normal now, too- I just change into a convertible when I get hot," she said.

"Right," Alex said.

"And you turn into a red camero...and you turn into a blue camero with missiles and a GPS system," Collette said, pointing to Bret and Kris respectivley.

"Right," they both said.

"We're just wondering about you," Dr. Chase asked.

"Well, I was born and raised in Greatland, Oregon. My parents, Jarrod and Jeanette Simmons, had been married for 18 years when they divorced last winter. It really ruined our holdays, and Mom had to get a job to keep us fed. She couldn't make it as a secretary, and we ended up selling the house that she had won from the divorce court, while Dad skipped town, bound for New York or something. We headed down here, as she had gotten a secretary's position for a major corperation in Los Angeles, and found an apartment rather cheap here in Diego City- near the warehouse district, actually," Collette explained.

"So, money's been a problem," Dr. Chase said.

"Yes, it has. I'm hoping to get us some money by trying out for any shows or movies- I've been in theartre in the past. I also spent time on the volleyball team- but although I did well, our team had some tough competition," Collette went on.

"How did you find Dark Rider's headquarters?" Bret asked.

"Well, I went for a walk early in the spring, shortly after we arrived. It wasn't too far from home, and I found this old place that was pretty well wrecked. I found a room that had a few cars in it, one of which the purple viper. I had to kick down the door to get in, but there was this ray that had been knocked to the ground, and I rebuilt it," Collette said.

"Rebuilt it? How? It was destroyed," Kris said.

"Not only that- it took a long time for me to create mine," Dr. Chase added.

"Oh, it was easy- all the blueprints were there, and....well, Dad was a engineer in the air force who had taken some archeticture classes, and I've picked up many technical things," Collette said.

"No kidding," Dr. Chase said.

"Very technical," Alex said.

"And you re-built the entire Transmute Ray?" Dr. Chase asked.

"I was just curious about it- I never thought it would actually work, but it gave me something to focus on while my parents squabbled over the divorce terms," Collette added.

"And one day you tried it?" Pattie asked.

"Right. I had it all set, and accidently started it. The viper was in the room behind me, which was the way the ray was facing. I...must've walked through the beam without realizing it, and after I entered the beam, the ray collapsed and fell apart. Nothing was re-usable, either," Collette concluded.

"That's a relief," Michelle said.

"I've got one question- who is Dark Rider?" Collette asked.

"A psychotic evil dude," Bret said.

"He wants to steal our powers and use them on the city for worldwide domination- and wants us dead," Kris said.

"In fact, he tried to use that same ray on my younger sister, but we defeated him- and his son, whom he also used the ray upon," Michelle said.

"If you ever hear from a guy named Black Rider, be sure to avoid him at all costs," Bret said.

"So...that ray...was...his?" Collette asked.

"Yeah, and that's how I became Tracker- against my will," Kris said.

"So, am I evil?" Collette asked.

"No, not unless you want to be," Alex said.

"But please don't be- I'm not sure I'm up to it," Kris said.

Collette thought a minute. "Is there any way to reverse it?" she asked.

"Well, there is..." Dr. Chase said.

"Trust us- you'll find many advantages to your other form- especially as a viper," Bret said.

"And how," Alex said.

"A dodge viper...what a find, huh?" Collette asked.

"There's one catch," Pattie said.

"A whopper," Alex said.

"What's that?" Collette asked.

"Nobody can know about your secret," Dr. Chase said.

"Nobody?" Collette asked.

"Nobody. Not your parents, not your friends, not even your doctor," Michelle said.

"Why not?" Collette asked.

"If traditional scientists found out about you, they'd be in an uproar. I still have not revealed my invention to the scientific community- as many are skeptical to such creations. Also, the complete metamorphisis from a flesh and blood human being into something completely mechanichal still has our team baffled- and besides, it would give your mother a heart attack," Dr. Chase explained.

"We'd be hunted by scientists everywere for research," Kris said.

"I see...so, how does one hide a car?" Collette asked.

"First, we give you a car name," Pattie said.

"A car name?" she asked.

"Bret's is Turbo Teen, the code name of Dr. Chase's project," Pattie said.

"I came up with Summer by myself, although I also was created by the doc's ray," Michelle said.

"I was dubbed Tracker because of my GPS skills," Kris said.

"What do I have again?" Collette asked.

"Umm...I don't remember," Alex said.

"Can you change again?" Kris asked.

"I don't know how," Collette said.

"It's easy, just increase your temperature," Bret said.

"How do I do that?" Collette asked.

"Jog in place, do push ups, run in a circle, or something," Pattie said.

"Sounds simple enough..." Collette said, running in place.

"Let's go back to the lab first, okay?" the doc said, opening the door to the lab. Collette went first, and everyone followed, as her hands rolled into wheels.

"Uh? Oh no, I'm changing into a car again!" she cried.

"Whoa, not here...over here," Alex said, dragging her to the center of the lab, where she kneeled to the floor and again changed into the viper.

"This is getting old," Collette said.

"You're just getting started," Bret said.

"Let's see...turbo thrust, front lazers, infra-red sensors...wow, now I'm really jealous...and mines...ones that explode enough to flip over a moving car rather than blow it up...clever, Dark Rider," Kris went on.

"So, the mines don't explode?" Michelle asked.

"Wait...it looks like there are three settings- remote explosion, proximity explosion, or a flip," Kris replied.

"So I've got Infra-red, lazers, mines, some turbo thrust thing, and radar?" Collette asked.

"Radar, but not as far as mine...I'd call them proximity sensors," Kris replied.

"How far?" Alex asked.

"Hmm...I'd guess a few miles radius," Kris said.

"Okay, lazers, turbo thrust, mines, and sensors. Right?" Collette asked.

"Right," Kris said.

Collette thought a minute.

"Viper...no, that's too obvious...something that's dark and dreary, but strong...maybe?" Alex asked.

Collette finally focused on something. "What do you guys think of...Specter?" she suggested.

"That's awsome," Bret said.

"I like it," Michelle said.

"Excellent choice," Kris said.

"Specter it is," Specter replied.

"Great!" Pattie said.

"Welcome to the team, Specter," Alex said.

"Since you're so technically minded, Collette, would you like to assist me here at the lab with the others? We always need help," Dr. Chase asked.

"Of course, doc. It was your creation, right?" Specter asked.

"Yes, it was," the doc replied.

"Can I change back now?" Specter asked.

"Sure," Bret said, taking the hose. She was sprayed down, and reverted her to her beautiful self.

"I'm sure you'll want to learn the wheels, so let's head back home and we'll teach you how to be a car," Bret said.

"Who's driving?" Michelle asked.

"I don't know how," Collette said.

"I drove here," Bret said.

"Then you can drive us back," Kris said, zapping him with the heat ray.

"Oh, shoot," he said as his hands rolled into wheels.

"Pay attention Collette- this is how it happens," Pattie said as Bret kneeled to the lab floor. His face stretched out, and then his lower body followed, shortly stretching into a red Camero afterwords.

"Eeee...looks complicated," Collette said.

"You don't know the half of it," Alex said as Bret finished changing.

"Okay, hop in," Turbo said, opening his doors.

"See you guys later- and thanks for telling me, Michelle," the doc said.

"No problem, doc," Michelle said, as Bret drove away with a full load.

It became clear that six people were not meant to fit in a car designed for four, and although it was tight, made it back to Alex's house, where they prepared to educate Collette on how it was to be a car.

Meanwhile, in a location yet unknown, a massive invasion of Diego City's banks and music stores was being planned.....

"Why do you want to rob both banks and music shops, boss? Wouldn't it be easier to just rob banks and buy musical instruments with the money?" one thug asked.

"Why buy them when I can steal them? How else does one fund a band?" the boss asked.

"Have you heard of money?" a second thug asked.

"That's why the banks," the boss said.

"Baby, why then the stores?" a hot woman asked.

"That's why...ah, hell- you in or not?" the boss cried.

"Sure boss," the men echoed.

"Alright. First the banks- then the stores," the boss said.

"Right boss," the men echoed, and then they began their rampage.

Later that afternoon, Collette was taught the wheels by the three changers, and soon was a member of the team.

"Okay, forward by walking, backwards by backwards...simple...open doors, arms...how do I practice my weapons?" Specter asked.

"Well, Dark Rider forced me to learn, although I did eventually figure it out. You should be able to blink to activate the lazers, just focus on your sensors, and the mines...I'm not sure," Kris explained.

"Something to do with focusing on them, maybe?" Michelle asked.

"Try it- but a flip mine, not an exploding one," Alex said.

"Right," Specter said, and one fell out from beneath her.

"How'd ya do that?" Kris asked.

"Simple," Specter said.

"Simple," Kris said.

"I should go practice," Specter said, trying to back up.

"Someone want to get that mine first?" Bret asked.

"Ooh, good idea," Specter said, stopping quickly.

Too late. It blasted up, and flipped Specter onto her side.

"Ow," she said bluntly. "Little help?" she asked again.

"Hold on," Alex said, getting the hose. He sprayed her down, changing her into Collette once again.

"There's something to be careful with," Collette said, picking herself up.

"You haven't even tried the thrust yet," Michelle said.

"Who wants to go practice with me?" Collette asked.

"We could use some rides- it's getting to be about 6," Bret said.

"Okay- how do I change again?" Collette asked.

"Hold on, I'll help ya," Alex said, going into his house. He came back with a few small red hots.

"Whoa, those are dangerous- isn't that a bit cruel?" Michelle asked.

"What are those?" Collette asked.

"Red hots- guaranteed to make you change," Alex said.

"Only to be used in extreme situations," Kris said.

"And how," Bret added.

"This is extreme- Mom isn't that worried about me, but there's no sense making her worry," Collette said, taking a few red hots and poping them in her mouth.

"Hot, aren't they?" Michelle asked.

Collette's face turned red as her hands became wheels.

"There, she's speechless," Pattie said as Collette kneeled to the driveway, changing into Specter shortly afterword.

"Keep in mind, Specter, that you've got 550 horsepower under your hood- but don't try to outrun the cops, okay?" Alex said.

"They won't follow," Specter said.

"One rule, Specter- keep your toys for special occasions- or our little secret will be out faster than you think," Kris said, getting in.

"I know, but I may as well enjoy myself," Collette said.

"We'll see," Bret said, also getting in. Pattie rode in the driver's seat, and everyone made sure that their seatbelts were well fastened.

"Okay gang, hang on!" Specter said, as she put herself into gear and sped off towards the corner, barely able to stop at the stop sign.

"Whoa!" everyone cried.

"I see this will take some getting used to," Specter said.

"Maybe tomarrow we'll hit the speed track with the doc," Pattie said, holding onto the wheel.

"Not a bad suggestion- I think I may take you up on that," Specter said.

"Call it a promise," Kris said.

Specter turned onto the next block, taking a little more care with the raw power she possesed as she brought everyone except Michelle home.

"Before you drop me off, Specter, where do you live?" Michelle asked, getting into the driver's seat.

"16th and Bennedict," Specter said.

"Why don't you go there first- and I'll just take the bus home from there," Michelle said.

"No, that's okay. I can bring you home," Specter said.

"You see, if you drive up into your apartment's parking lot as this, I can only imagine what reactions might result," Michelle said.

"Hmm...I see your point. We do have a garage, and it's empty---but it is small, and isn't attached to the main building directly," Specter said, pulling away from Bret and Kris' house.

"Is there anywhere near your house where you can cool down?" Michelle asked.

"Hmm...there's a car wash, a park...there's an underground parking garage nearby," Specter said.

"Is it a pay lot?" Michelle asked.

"No, I don't think so," Specter asked, turning onto Bennedict Ave.

"How far is it from your apartment?" Michelle asked.

"The other side of the street, just down the block," Specter said.

"Great! Head for that one- all you have to worry about now is changing in the middle of the night- do you have air conditioning?" Michelle asked.

"Not central, but we do have a box one- in the living room. It's a two-bedroom apartment," she explained.

"If you have a window, either get a window air conditioner for your room or a fan- you'll want it, trust me---especially if the landlord frowns upon using an apartment for a garage, if you get my drift," Michelle said.

"Yes, I'll need to worry about that- although it hasn't happened at home yet," she said.

"It will," Michelle said.

"I'll take your word for it," Specter said, going into the parking ramp at 16th and Addams Ave.

A few hours later, around 11 PM, Collette called up Michelle.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Shel, it's Collette," Collette said.

"What's up?" Michelle asked.

"Sorry for calling so late, but there's been something I've been thinking about," Collette said.

"Sure, what's been bothering you?" she asked.

"Your mother...what happened to her?" Collette asked.

"Well...she passed away," Michelle said.

"I know, you mentioned that...I can't get it out of my head, that's all," Collette said.

"Well, if you must know, she died of childbirth when my younger sister was born," Michelle said.

"Childbirth...I thought that didn't happen anymore?" Collette asked.

"Yes, I wish it didn't too, but I can't change the past," Michelle said.

"I can't either, can I?" Collette asked.

"Afraid not," Michelle said.

"Right...bye," Collette said.

"Yeah, good night," Michelle said, a little confused.

She went to sleep shortly afterword.

Later that night, a black ferrari was roaming the streets. The windows were darkened, so it would be impossible for anyone to identify the driver. It roamed down the streets, searching...at a rather high speed.

It turned onto Central Ave, and drove onward- passing through a couple red lights. A patrol car discovered it, and turned on its lights.

"Pull over," the cop car called through its speakers.

The ferrari pulled to a stop in front of a hydrant, with little resistance. The cop stepped out, with his spotlight on- although it didn't appear to have any driver.

"Roll down the window, please," the cop said, tapping the window.

"What's the problem, officer?" a voice asked.

"Who said that?" the cop asked, looking around.

"Did I do wrong?" the voice asked again.

"Step out of the car please," the cop asked, checking to see if any other windows were open.

"Sorry, can't do that," the voice said.

"Sir, step out of the car before I cite you for failing to follow an officer's orders," the cop said.

"But I didn't do anything," the voice said.

"That's it," the cop said, and pulled on the handle, opening the door. He looked inside, and saw nobody.

"What the...?" the cop asked.

"I don't want to impede you of doing your job, officer, but I'm looking for Turbo Teen. Let me know if you find him," the car said, and then a missile shot out of the back of the ferrari and blew the patrol car into flames. The cop jumped back and could only stare at the flaming wreck as the ferrari closed its door and continued its search.

The next day, everyone met up at Chase Labs around 10 or so. A slightly asleep Michelle arrived a few minutes later.

"Michelle, what kept ya?" Bret asked.

"Just was up late, that's all," she replied.

"We were just going to go out to the test track and clock Collette's speed," Kris said.

"They make Vipers that are destined to be race cars, so don't expect me to change- she's much faster than I'll ever be," Michelle said.

"We're not racing yet, just clocking her," Alex said.

"Come on, she's ready," Pattie said, from outside.

"Okay, let's see what she can do," Kris said.

The group went outside, and watched as Collette finished changing into Specter.

"Oh, hey everyone," she said afterwards.

"Hey," they replied.

"Okay Specter, go ahead and get on the track. We'll flag you and see how you can do in two laps," Dr. Chase said.

"Simple," she said, and drove out to the starting line.

"On your mark...get set...go!" the doc said, starting the stopwatch as Specter exploded onto the course. It only took 1 minute and 21 seconds to get around the 1.5 mile loop twice.

She began to slow down and came to the back stretch without using her brakes before stopping.

"Now that's a fast time...did you use the turbo thrust?" Bret asked.

"No, I didn't," Specter said.

"Wish I could go that fast," Kris said.

"Yes...I wish I had a drag track sometimes...that's what would work best in this situation," Dr. Chase said.

"Should I try the turbo thrust?" Specter asked.

"No, don't. Not unless you can handle it," Dr. Chase said.

"How's it work, anyways?" she asked.

"It'll boost your speed if you're below 70 mph, cause you to jump if you're either in park or 0 mph, and cause you to both jump and travel above 70 mph," Bret explained.

"It adds about 300 horsepower to an exsisiting engine for a few seconds," Dr. Chase added.

"Let me try this then," Specter said. She focused on the red button, and activated it.

"Ahhhh!" she cried as she catapulted into the air. She came down shortly after, but her shocks stopped the force.

"Not doing that again," she said.

"Save it for emergencies," Michelle said.

"You'll be glad you have it," Bret said.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," Kris added.

"We'll see..." Specter said.

By now, the group of crooks had their rampage on banks and music stores around Diego City in full swing. They had just finished robbing the Diego City Credit Union when the cops had finally caught onto them, and chased them all the way back to their hideout- narrowly missing them.

"Whew, that was a close one, boss!" a henchman said.

"Curse the man who invented silent alarms!" a second cried.

"We'll just lie low until tonight- then, raid a music store. It's our fourth bank of the ten in town- we're still doing just fine," the boss cooly replied.

"What'll happen after that?" the first henchman asked.

"We'll see what we've got, and sell them," the boss said.

"I thought you wanted to make a band?" a third guy asked.

"Nah, after seeing the prices on some of these things it's better to get the money, don't you agree?" the boss asked.

"Sure, boss," the three echoed.

The group was all finished at Chase Labs for the day, and were planning on renting some movies.

"You coming, Michelle?" Pattie asked.

"I would, but I'll have to stop at the bank first. It's not far from here," she said.

"Are you sure you want to go alone? It's pretty hot today," Alex said.

"I need to sign for the withdrawl, so I can't drive myself," Michelle said.

"We'll come with you, just in case," Alex said.

"Are we all going there now?" Turbo asked.

"I'd rather get to the store while there are movies in stock," Collette said.

"I know- if you guys want to go to Video Palace first, go ahead. Alex, do you want to come with?" Michelle asked.

"Sure- we'll see you at the Video Palace then," Kris said.

"Later," Alex said, as he and Michelle walked off. Turbo and the others drove towards the rental shop.

"What do you think of Collette, Alex?" Michelle asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I don't know...I think she's nice, beautiful, and friendly enough, but there's something about her that..." Michelle trailed off.

"About what? She's just a confused teenager, like the rest of us," Alex said.

"I know, but it just seems like she is hiding something from us," Michelle said.

"Hmm...you know, I think you're just jealous. You don't want her taking me away from you, right?" Alex asked, teasing her.

"No, I know you wouldn't skip on me," Michelle smiled.

"I'll admit, she is a little bit nervous at times, but otherwise...I don't sense anything from her," Alex said.

They walked a bit further in silence.

"Okay, I'll admit I'm probably jumping to conclusions...but it just doesn't make sense...Alex, she called me up in the middle of the night to ask about my mom- doesn't that make you wonder?" Michelle asked, a little frustrated.

"About your mother? She's just trying to learn more about you. What's so unusual about that?" Alex said.

The Diego City Credit Union was just down the block.

"Nothing...I guess...it's just...huh?" Michelle asked, noticing the police tape and patrol cars.

"Police zone?" Alex asked.

There were a number of police cars around, along with the KMVX TV van in the parking lot.

"Excuse me, officer? Why the police tape?" Michelle asked an officer.

"Banks closed, miss. There was a robbery earlier today- we just missed the thieves, too," the officer reported.

"Missed him? Does the bank have any money left?" Alex asked.

"Not for today- but the fed will have it insured- unless you have more than 10,000 deposited," the officer said.

"Right...thank you," Michelle said, going back the way they came.

"So much for the bank," Alex said.

"Yeah...good thing it's insured," Michelle said.

She walked a bit further, in silence.

"You okay?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. That just really sucks, that's all," she said, stopping.

"Should we walk to the video store, or do you want to change? I'll drive," Alex offered.

"It's a good hike, I'll change," Michelle said, putting her arm around him. "Thanks," she added.

"Sure, but you need to do your part first," he said.

Michelle stood up. "True," she said.

"Let's go over there, where you can do your thing," Alex said, motioning towards a parking ramp behind a quiet storefront.

When they were in the clear, she began jogging in place until her hands changed into wheels.

"Say, can I borrow five bucks?" Michelle asked as she kneeled to the pavement.

"Don't worry, I'll cover ya," Alex said as she changed into Summer.

While the teens were watching their movie, the black ferrari was still patrolling around Diego City. Not having a tracking system like Tracker, he was reduced to searching block by block, street by street.....

-- As soon as the movies were over, the teens decided to break up for the day.

"Good movie," Bret said.

"Sure was," Pattie said.

"Ready for the next one?" Kris asked.

"No, I should get going- Ally and I were going to hang out for a while," Michelle said.

"Can I come with?" Pattie asked.

"Sure- you coming Bret?" Michelle asked.

"No, Mom's expecting us home," Kris said.

Bret glared at her. "Yeah, I guess not, sorry," Bret said.

"Alex?" Pattie asked.

"Sorry guys, I've gotta get to work. Maybe later," Alex said.

"You're working now?" Kris asked.

"Need to pay the expenses somehow," Alex said.

"Collette?" Michelle asked her, as she had been quiet for some time.

"Huh?" she asked.

"You okay?" Bret asked.

"Uh, sorry- I was still thinking about the movie, you were saying?" Collette replied.

"Want to hang out with Ally and me?" Michelle asked again.

"Oh, sorry- I have some things to do at home," Collette replied.

"No problem," Pattie said.

"Okay then, see you all later," Alex said as they all left. Bret changed and drove him and Kris home, while Michelle and Collette changed to go their seperate ways.

While Specter drove to her apartment, she noticed another signature on her sensors. There was a blue one and a red one, but this one appeared grey on her screen.

"Huh? What's that?" she asked herself, responding to the dot. She followed it, and eventually the two met at the parking lot near Diego Field.

"Who're you?" Specter asked.

"Seems you can sense me coming...do you have a sensor similar to the blue camero?" the ferrari asked.

"Blue camero...oh, you mean Tracker. Yes, I do," Specter replied.

"You know Tracker...yet, I do not believe we've met," the ferrari asked.

"Name's Specter. You?" Specter asked.

"I am the Black Rider. Assuming you have technology from my father's transmute ray, you are on my side, yes?" Black Rider asked.

"Your side? Who's your father?" Specter asked.

"Dark Rider," Black Rider said.

"I don't belive I'm on his side. From what I've heard of him, he's an evil bastard," Specter said.

"Evil bastard...couldn't put it better myself...he forced me into this form...and he would do such a deed to his only son, too," Black Rider said.

"Then...you're Kane Rider?" Specter asked.

"Yes," Black Rider replied.

"What do you want with me?" Specter asked.

"Nothing. Not unless you know where Turbo Teen is," Black Rider said.

"Turbo? What about him?" Specter asked, forgetting who Turbo really is for the moment.

"You know who I'm talking about, don't you? You know where he is, I don't. It seems we are in a posistion of barganing---yes? You tell me where Turbo Teen is, and I teach you how to use your weapons," Black Rider said.

She thought to herself. "No, they didn't know how to use my weapons," she thought. "This car knows how, and can teach me," she concluded. Having figured out her sensors, she then used them to determine Black Rider's weapon capabilities. Although he had stronger missiles, she was not only faster but more agile.

"If you teach me how to use my weapons, I'll do more than tell you where Turbo Teen is- I'll show you personally," Specter said.

"Wonderful. Excuse me for a moment," Black Rider said, as a stream of water shot out from his windshield wipers. It sprayed down the car, and he reverted into Kane Rider.

He came around to her driver's side and Specter let him in, as he familiarized himself with her quickly.

"Now then. Let's try out your mines, shall we?" he said, buckling up.

"What do you want me to do?" Specter asked.

"Just relax and let me do the driving for a moment- we're going to hit the outskirts of town and have some fun," Kane said, putting her into gear and screaming down 5th St towards the east end of town.

A few days passed, and it seemed by now that the crime spree being performed by the Forte Gang, as their calling card liked to proclaim, had gotten into full swing.

"Well done boys. Well done," the boss said.

"And what about me, baby?" the girl asked.

"Well done baby too," the boss said.

"So now what boss? We've gotten most of the banks and credit unions of this city- and even the music shops, so what's left to steal?" a henchman asked.

"Can we move on to gas stations? My buick needs some work," a second asked.

"Are you crazy? The money's not in gas stations. Hell- I dragged you out of one," the boss said to the henchman, who quieted down quickly. "I think we needs one good score- by that, I mean Sousa's Stars and Stripes forever," the boss said.

"And what plan did you compose to get that one, baby?" the girl asked.

"I'm sure you haven't heard of the Smithsonian institute exhibit passing through San Fransisco. They plan to make a trip to L.A., then to make a short pause here in Diego City before continuing east. Only two nights- so we'll have to be quick. We simply move in and take what we want while they're setting up...and I'll have you know that I know every nook and crevice of the Diego City Museum," the boss concluded.

"Yeah, that will rock!" a third henchman cried.

"No- that will strike a chord and make our gang known!" the boss cried, as the gang burst out in laughter- except for the girl.

"Oh please," she said.

Bret recieved a call from Dr. Chase the next day.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Bret, Dr. Chase here. Have you watched the news recently?" he asked.

"No, I haven't. What for?" Bret asked.

"I'm not sure if you've noticed this or not, but there have been a lot of crimes going on involving music stores and banks. Their calling card says their called the Forte Gang, and their next plan is to get a score- that I suspect could be the Smithsonian exhibit coming to town for a few days," Dr. Chase explained.

"At the museum? Do the cops know about this?" Bret asked.

"No, but if you guys can do something about it, that'd be great. Especially with Collette's help- let them do what they will, and then make sure they don't get too far," Dr. Chase said.

"Yeah, but are you sure?" Bret asked.

"I am sure," he replied.

"Wonder what they'd do with it?" Bret asked.

"I don't know, but I do know that my nephew's clarinet was stolen from the music shop while it was being repaired," Dr. Chase said.

"Oh, I see. Sure doc, we'll look into it," Bret said.

He proceeded to call up the others, but was unable to reach Collette. When the others arrived, he asked them if they had seen her.

"No, I haven't seen her since movie night," Michelle said.

"Me neither," Pattie said.

"Did you try calling her place?" Kris asked.

"Yes, I did," Bret said sarcastically.

"Well, I can change and see if she's a car or not," Kris said.

"Is Mom still home?" Bret asked.

"No, she went on some errands," Kris said.

"Go ahead," Alex said.

"Right," Kris said, going into the bathroom. She turned on the hot water to full blast and waited.

Just then, there was a knock at the front door.

"Now who could that be?" Bret asked, going to answer it. As he left, Kris came in from the bathroom starting to change.

"Where's he going?" Kris asked, kneeling to the floor.

"Someone's at the door," Alex said, giving Kris room.

"Oh," Kris said, right before changing into Tracker.

Bret returned a moment later with Allison.

"Hi everyone," Allison said.

"Hey," everyone except Michelle replied.

"Allison, what's up?" Michelle asked.

"Daddy dropped me off to be with you while he went to work," Allison said.

"Sure, that'll be okay for now," Michelle said, giving Allison a hard candy.

"What do you see, Tracker?" Pattie asked.

"I see Collette on here, and she's with someone...Black Rider?" Tracker cried.

"You're not serious," Alex said.

"What's she doing with Black Rider?" Bret asked.

"Who's Black Rider?" Allison asked.

"You remember Black Rider, Ally," Michelle said.

"Wasn't he in jail?" Tracker asked.

"He sure was...maybe he snuck out somehow," Michelle said.

"Great...if he's joined up with Specter, we may have a real problem on our hands," Tracker said.

"Here, I'll change you back," Pattie said, getting colder water from the sink.

"So now what?" Alex asked.

"We've got to tell the doc," Michelle said.

"But he wanted us to check out the museum," Bret said.

"Yeah, but he didn't know about Black Rider," Kris said, again in her human form.

"Yeah...you know what, it's too hot up here," Michelle said.

"Agreed," Alex said.

"How long did you leave that water on, Kris?" Bret asked, opening a window.

"Too long," Kris said, as her hands turned into wheels.

Michelle's and Bret's hands followed shortly afterwords.

"Come on, let's get you three outside," Pattie said, taking Bret.

"Right," Alex said.

"Wait for me!" Allison said, going behind the group.

Everyone goes out front, and into the garage, where Michelle, Bret and Kris change into their respective car forms.

"Too many cars," Alex said.

"What do you mean?" Summer asked.

"Allison can't be in the driver's seat, Summer. She's too young," Pattie said.

"Oh, right," she replied.

"Maybe we should split up. Summer, you, Allison and Alex go get the doc and see what he wants to do about this. Meantime, lil' bro, you and I should go check out the museum," Tracker said.

"Pattie, you coming with me?" Turbo asked.

"Yeah, I'll come," Pattie said.

"Let's get going- before it's too late," Summer said, as Alex and Allison got in.

"Right," Tracker said, taking off for the museum.

Turbo and Summer drove off too, even though Specter and Black Rider were on their way.

"Hey, what are those on my sensors?" Specter asked Kane, who was driving her with the wheel.

"Hmm...so they are coming after us," he muttered, seeing two dots coming in their direction.

"Who? What are you talking about?" Specter asked again, controlling her brake and parking, against Kane's wishes.

"Why are you stopping? Those other cars are coming. Your enemies," Kane said.

"Enemies...right," Specter said, putting herself into gear.

"Wait- let me get out first. Turn on your heater," Kane said.

"Oh, I see...why have one fighter when you can have two?" Specter asked.

"You're learning fast, babe- I like that," Kane said, as the heater blew warm air. Soon, Kane's hands turned into wheels.

"As soon as I change, just follow me. Don't try anything stupid," Kane said as Specter let him out to become Black Rider.

Specter thought to herself. "I hope I'm doing the right thing...."

As soon as Black Rider was ready, he sped off towards the lab.

By now, Tracker, Turbo and Pattie were at the museum.

There were some cars parked just in front of the museum.

"Hmm...isn't that a no parking zone?" Pattie asked Turbo.

"Yeah, it is," he replied.

"Something doesn't smell right," Tracker said, noticing the cars were still running in front.

"Yeah...Pattie, can you go inside and see what that sign says?" Turbo asked her.

"Sure bud," she said, and went up to the sign by the front enterance. It read, "Smithsonian Music Show," along with the proper dates. Today was the last day.

Being the middle of the day, there was no question why someone would try anything right now, but they did. As soon as Pattie was about to go back down the stairs the doors opened behind her and a group of men in suits ran her over.

"Pats!" Turbo cried.

"Come on, boys, let's get out of here!" the man cried, getting into one of the running cars in front. It took off, and another followed with the rest of the clan.

"Oh no you don't!" Tracker said, taking off.

"Sis, I'll catch up!" Turbo said, driving up to the front. Pattie got up, and stumbled into Turbo.

"Pats, you okay?" he asked.

"Ugh...always wondered...what it was...like to be ran over..." she muttered, stumbling into the passenger side.

"Come on, get into the driver's side and we'll go get them!" Turbo said.

Pattie just sat there, and Turbo could only buckle her up and drive with her in the other chair because some revenge was in order.

Meanwhile, Summer, Alex and Alley had already gotten to the lab and told the doc what was happening. After changing Michelle back they explained the grim situation.

"Oh my, two armed cars are coming this way? Where's Kris at?" the doc asked.

"She went with Turbo to intercept them at the museum, but we haven't heard anything," Alex said.

"I'll try her on the commlink," Michelle said.

"Shelly, what should I do?" Allison asked.

"Stay with me Alley," Alex said.

Michelle was about to try the link, but the doc stopped her. "Wait- if we try to contact her, Specter and Black Rider will hear you," he said.

"Oh, you're right...so now what?" Michelle asked.

A loud explosion was heard outside.

"They're here!" Alex said, closing the door to the lab.

"Use your lazers, blink your eyes," Black Rider said over the comlink.

"You hear that? They're going to use their lazers," Michelle said.

"Can't we cool them off?" Alex said.

"Yeah, but we need to get above them first. Doc, is there an upper level?" Michelle asked.

"Yes, right up there. The hose should reach," he said.

"Come on Ally, I'll need your help," Michelle said.

"I'll alert Tracker now," Alex said.

"Hopefully that armored door will hold," Dr. Chase said to himself.

Meanwhile, Tracker was intently chasing the fleeing robbers.

"What's that camero doing?" the boss asked the driver.

"No clue boss, but I can't shake it," the driver said.

"Well, start tryin'!" the boss said.

They were travelling down a long straightaway. Tracker set up behind them and prepared a lazer to stop their engine.

"Okay...just a little more...and a little closer...and..." she fired the lazer, stopping their engine instantly. It calmly rolled to a stop at the next stop sign.

"What happened?" the boss asked.

"The engine...eh...quit, boss," the driver said.

"Well, re-start it!" he said.

"I can't!" the driver said.

"Dr. Chase, can you hear me? I need you to send cops to the intersection of 3rd and Mullberry," Tracker said.

"Tracker, are you there?" Alex asked.

"Alex? Alex! Send cops to 3rd and Mullberry, I caught the guys trying to steal the music score!" Tracker said.

"Great! Lazer their doors shut and get over here- we've got an emergency!" Alex said.

Meanwhile, the doc was calling the cops to go to find the bank and music robbers at 3rd and Mullberry.

"Where are you? I'll come!" Tracker said.

"At the lab. Is Bret with you?" Alex asked.

"No, I lost him at the museum, but I'm on my way!" Tracker said, lazering the mobster's car doors before speeding off.

Meanwhile, Turbo had continued to search for Tracker but never did find her. He tried contacting her later.

"Tracker, are you there?" he asked.

"Bro, where you been?" she asked back.

"Looking for you," Turbo replied.

"Don't look for me- just return to the lab- they're in trouble!" Tracker said, approaching the lab.

"Okay, be careful," he said.

"Just hurry, alright? What the...?" Tracker said, arriving at the smashed gate. Quickly, she drove past and came up behind Black Rider and Specter, attempting to blast open the door.

Tracker immediatly fired a missile at Black Rider, hitting him hard in the rear bumper.

"Oh ho, another target," he said, firing backwards in the tight confines of the drive. Tracker dodged it by thrusting into the air, only to fire another shot off at Specter.

She dodged it too, and it impacted just below the door, weaking it further.

"One more hit should do it," Black Rider said to Specter.

During all of this, Michelle and Allison were taking the hose up to the upper floor and out to the observation deck just beyond the door. After opening a window, they stuck the hose out and shot Specter first, changing her into Collette instantly.

"Freeze!" Michelle called to them.

"I'll see to it you don't go anywhere!" Tracker said, cornering her.

"No water is going to stop me- you're on your own, babe," Black Rider said, jumping over Tracker with his own turbo thrust.

"Why you..." Tracker said, about to follow him.

"No- let him go, Tracker," Michelle called.

"Yeah!" Allison called.

Collette just looked up, confused as ever.

They opened the doors and brought Collette inside, and put her in a air-conditioned room with the door locked for the moment. Now that they had her back, the question was what to do with her.

"We can't just let her go on her merry way, she either has to be uncombined or deprogrammed," Dr. Chase said.

"Agreed- I can handle Black Rider, but not two of 'em," Kris added.

"Are you sure? It wasn't Collette's idea to join up with Black Rider, he forced her to," Pattie said.

"She wasn't that innocent. She was the one who destroyed the gate," Dr. Chase said.

"You mean...wow her missiles pack a punch," Kris said.

"What does she want to do?" Bret asked.

Everyone looked at him with a cold stare.

"Does it matter?" Kris asked.

"Yeah it matters. She's got some say in this," Bret added.

"I'll go talk to her," Dr. Chase said.

After leaving the lab, Black Rider was still on a rampage streak. He was about to destroy the museum, but in trying was struck by a cold rain and changed back- only to be re-arrested once again. Oh, what a day to be stuck without one's weapon.

While Dr. Chase was talking to Collette, the teens noticed what time it was getting to be.

"Oh my, I should get Allison home," Michelle said.

"Same with us," Bret said to Kris.

"I don't want to leave until we figure this out- call mom and say we're going to a movie with everyone," Kris said.

"Okay, sure," he said, going to the phone.

"Well, let us know what happens then," Michelle said, getting on her hands and knees.

"Here, I'll help ya if you give me a ride," Alex said.

"No problem," Michelle said as Alex fired the heat ray on her. She changed into Summer shortly afterword.

However, it was still raining outside.

"Hey, is that rain?" Summer asked.

Alex looked outside. "Oh, it is. There's a problem," he said.

"We can't go home yet?" Allison asked.

"No, not yet," Summer said. Allison sighed and sat down in Summer's driver seat.

"So now what's the plan?" Alex asked.

"Guess we'll just have to wait," Summer said, turning on her radio.

They sat there and listened to the jazz station for a few minutes until a special announcement came on the air.

"This just in- a large explosion has occured at the corner of 16th and Bennedict Avenue just a few minutes ago. Witnesses say that it happend very suddenly and may have originated near the third floor of the six-story building...."

"Hey, isn't that Collette's aparment building?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, it is. I've been there- wonder what happened?" Summer asked.

"I'll go tell Collette," Alex said.

He jumped out of Summer and up to the cold room. Collette had been sitting against the wall, on the floor clutching herself. The doc was nearby. She was wearing his lab coat- it was cold in there.

"Alex, let me out of here," Collette begged.

"Sorry, but there's something you should know first. Your aparment building is on fire," Alex said.

"What?" Collette asked, jumping up.

"That's outrageous!" the doc said.

"Let me out of here- I must see if Mom's okay!" Collette said.

She tried to push her way past Alex, although he wouldn't let her out.

"You can't change- it's raining outside!" Alex said.

"I'll run there in the rain! You must let me go!" she exclaimed.

"Alex, take my car. Here are the keys," the doc said, tossing him the set.

"I'm driving," Alex said, undoing Collette's bonds.

"I will if you don't hurry up!" Collette said.

"Okay okay, keep calm or you'll just slow yourself down," Alex said, putting on his coat.

"Hey, where you going?" Summer asked.

"To Collette's apartment," Alex said.

"It's raining out," Kris said.

"I know, we're taking the doc's car," Alex said.

"I'm coming with," Bret said.

"Me too," Kris said.

"I hate to miss out," Summer said.

"Go cool off and meet us then," Collette said.

"Hmm...right," Summer said, going out into the rain just enough to cool herself off. Michelle came back in with Allison afterwords.

"Pattie, can you stay here with Allison?" Michelle asked.

"Sure," she said.

"Aw, " Allison said.

"Won't be long, Ally," Michelle said.

"Okay, let's go!" Collette said.

They all went out to the car, which was just out the other door, and climbed in as Alex drove the gang out to the apartment building, which was just being put out by both rain and firefighters. Also, the rain had started to lighten up a bit.

Collette went out right away and was stopped at the police line. "Sorry miss, please stay back," the cop said.

"But my mother was in that building!" Collette said.

"What was your mother's name?" the cop asked.

"Jeanette Simmons," Collette said.

"Hmm...stay here, please," the cop said, and went up to a paramedic. They discussed something quietly, and then the cop returned.

"Miss Simmons, I have some grim news for you...."

The cop explained to Collette that the fire actually started in their apartment. As it turned out, Collette's mom actually initiated the blaze by her own will- suicide arson.

After the cop comforted Collette lightly, he suggested some therapy, but Collette only walked down into the parking ramp across the street. Michelle and the others followed her.

"Collette, wait up!" Michelle said.

She continued her slow pace towards the back corner of the parking ramp.

"Is everything okay?" Kris asked.

"What's wrong?" Bret asked.

Collette stopped in the corner, and sat down on the cement.

"Mom...." was all she could say.

A few minutes passed as the group tried to comfort their new friend, but it wasn't too long until Collette was changing into Specter. Not even the cold cement could stop her change now.

"Collette, I'm sure Daddy would let you stay with us until you were able to contact your relatives," Michelle said, putting her hand on Specter's hood.

"Mom was an only child, and I never met Dad's family," Specter replied.

"Never?" Kris asked.

"No," Specter replied.

"We'll help you through this- we're your friends," Bret added.

"Yeah," Alex said.

Specter thought a moment. "Maybe there still is a way...." she trailed off.

"Yeah?" Kris asked.

"Stand back. I know what I have to do," she said, starting her engine.

The group moved back. "What is it?" Michelle asked.

"Father, I'm coming to find you," Specter said, and pulled out of the parking spot and out into the street.

"Specter, wait!" Bret called.

Kris jumped out of the parking ramp and watched her accelerate out towards the freeway. Specter used her acceleration and she was gone as quick as a cheetah.

"Sis?" Bret asked as she came back in.

"She's gone," Kris said.

"Just like that, huh?" Alex said.

"Yeah...I guess so," Michelle said.

They just stood in silence a moment.

"Come on, let's go back to the lab," Alex said.

"Right," Michelle said, getting into the sedan.

A week passed. At about 2 A.M one night, Michelle's phone rang.

"Ugh...who the...hello?" she asked, half-awake.

"Michelle, it's me," a girl's voice said.

"Who......Collette? Where are you?" Michelle asked.

"Minneapolis. Just wondering how everyone was doing," Collette asked.

"Umm...fine, I guess. What are your plans?" Michelle asked.

"I can't say. But I can tell you this- you guys are my friends. I didn't remember to thank you before I left," Collette said.

"It's...not a problem, Collette...don't worry about it," Michelle said.

"Sure Michelle. Say hi to Allison for me," Collette said.

"When will we see you again?" Michelle asked.

"Someday," Collette said.

"Are you looking for your family?" Michelle asked.

There was a click.

"Collette?" Michelle asked.

Silence.

"Hello?" Michelle asked again.

Static.

"Oh well, I hope she finds her father...yawn," Michelle said, putting the phone back on the hook. She covered herself with the comforter, and returned to sleep.

_**THE END**_


End file.
